Changes Written in Blood
by Erin Herondale
Summary: His secrets are lethal. The number of people he's killed. His full name. His Parents. His true birth place. His existence is the stuff made for children's nightmares. Her secrets are long buried not even she knows the full story of what happened that night. What's in her blood what with just one touch from him she could do. they would bring darkness if they pleased that is.
1. The Beggining

Changes Written Blood

Chapter One  
She stood before me the picture of fury.  
"You're a monster" I had thought she deserved to know the truth of the man she married.  
"Maybe so"  
"How could you do this did you really love me or was it a lie are you secretly planning to kill our daughter or just teach her the ways of evil" I sighed I thought she might react like this.  
"Of course I loved you" she didn't look convinced.  
"What about Bella" she asked me the look on her face said she thought she knew the answer.  
"I may have been planning to maybe influencing her a little bit" I narrowly avoided a pot thrown at my head Renee always had good aim.  
"Demon" she screamed. I looked up Bella was stood at the top of the stairs with tears in her eyes.  
She looked at Renee "are you and Daddy getting a divorce Momma" she asked. Renee sighed.  
"Go back to bed Bella" she spoke quietly Belles eyes a vibrant purple colour looked broken she knew that meant yes right now she knows what she is but as she gets older that knowledge will fade and with it the colour of her eyes and any powers until she is properly awakened as a demon but we would need the blood of her mate for that a mate she will now probably never find now.  
"I won't let you influence our daughter I'll take her away"  
"she's seven years old Renee you can't just take her away from her father and where would you go"  
"I have family in Texas and of course she could visit I'm not cruel unlike you" of course that family in Texas was her sister who'd never liked me and will be ecstatic to know we'll be divorcing Renee will be welcomed with full open sympathetic arms even after eight years of strained relationship.  
"She has the right to know what's in her blood" she stood tall and proud and very, very defiant.  
"Then consider that right taken away" stupid women was making a big mistake.  
"you'll regret this Renee if she ever finds out shell hate you for denying her the knowledge and if she comes in to contact with her true mate then her blood will change"  
"then I suppose we'll just have to stop her from coming in to contact with him" even stupider.  
"You're playing with fate here Renee a very dangerous game" she smiled a cold smile.  
"I'm willing to take the risks."  
"You're not just risking yourself you're risking her to"  
"Better than her becoming a monster"  
The next day Renee drove away with my baby girl a piece of paper lay in my hand signifying the end of our relationship and a date in the calendar set for two months from now when for a little while my baby girl would be back where she belonged with her daddy.


	2. Visions

Chapter 2

I had a vision of the perfect mate for Edward.  
Quiet, innocent, polite. She and I would be best friends. I could get her to wear whatever I want and secretly co-ordinate her outfits with Edwards so far the only person in the family who doesn't let me pick their clothes is Jasper stubborn man. Her name is Bella we would meet her in high school at Forks in two years.

I could see it now. Literally. A series of events that would eventually, lead her to being turned into one of us. She would be in Edwards biology class his singer he would go to Denali for a couple weeks scared of killing her he would come back with renewed strength were he would then save her from being squashed by a truck and later on some creepy guys trying to rape her. She would figure out what he was and they would fall madly in love.

The perfect submissive mate she would do what she was told and be completely the opposite of Rosalie. Complacent, calm, even tempered and pure in mind, body, soul, heart and spirit. For her birthday I would get her clothes with Rosalie. Edward would get a necklace for her. Jasper and Emmet would get her a stereo for the old beat up truck she refused to trade in and finally Esme and Carlisle would get her tickets to visit her mother.

Of course there would be a few kinks in the road. The nomads for instance are something she cannot avoid that is fully set in stone. And it gets a little bit blurry after her and Edwards wedding.

Oh. The Wedding it would be perfect gorgeous beautiful. All planned by me of course. It would be the happiest day of their lives the clearest human memory Bella will have. Even if some of the speeches are ridiculous. And anything to do with her father is completely black.

Her father unfortunately will be another hurdle. I can't see him like at all so I have no idea how he will react to Bella dating Edward or all the stuff that will come with it or what he'll do when Bella disappears to save Edward from himself. Or if hell chase after her when she disappears because she's turned into a vampire, or when she disappears because she's being chased by crazy's. It's all one big guessing game with him which unfortunately means that in some spots with Bella I'm flying blind there to.

But Bella and Edward will be together I'll make sure of it if it's the last thing I do what can one human and her father do anyway.


	3. Intervention

Chapter 3

Oh, hell no. I will not have my brothers mate, someone who is supposed to be a sister to me be a weak little girl who marries and becomes a Veggie Vamp not while I'm still breathing and there is blood pumping in my veins will I allow this to come through. Because it is very wrong, on many, many levels. My knower told me the details of what fate decided to do to this poor unsuspecting girl and were I could find her so I could change it to a much more acceptable future one that does not involve my brother literally being eternally alone. Mark my words by the time she gets to that tiny backwater town she will be corrupt. Completely the opposite of the suitable mate for Edward, the stupid prick does not deserve this girl, and she doesn't deserve to be subjected to his woe is me attitude or his pathetic Victorian era ideals. I know Jasper says that Emmet is a great guy and Rosalie is a good mix of loyal and bitchy but how he manages to survive the rest of them is a secret I will probably never know. It probably helps that he can completely control Alice when there in bed together and it pisses Edward right the fuck of to have to hear them. Anyway me and Char have to hightail it to Houston, Texas.

"Get ya intervention clothes babe were headed to Texas" a while back she had gone out and bought a hole box of clothes that she never opened claiming them to be her intervention clothes that she was waiting for the right opportunity to wear I didn't believe she'd ever have a chance to wear them.  
"Told ya id get to wear those clothes but Peter what exactly are we intervening in" of course she would ask ever curious my mate is.  
"The major's half-blood mate is innocent and if we don't do some serious corrupting she is going to end up as a veggie vamp"  
"Fuck no we can't let it happen we have to get down there to save this girl from her naivety and innocence before it's too late"  
"I've nearly finished packing wear did you hide the good vodka"  
"It's in the safe in the closet behind the snakeskin boots"  
"Do ya want the black cowboy boots Peter"  
"Yeah baby were gonna fit right in when we get to Texas, after all it's where we came from"  
With a little bit of hypnotism and illegal paperwork we managed to convince Bella's family we were her god parents she instantly loved us which was good because we instantly loved her to and it would make it easier to corrupt her. We were well on our way to a better future for everyone. Except maybe Edward he would have been one lucky son of a bitch to be able to marry Bella.


	4. Back in Forks

Chapter 4

**Ok guys it's me the awesome writer of Changes written in Blood I will just say a few things first is I do not own twilight no matter how much I might wish I did it was just not to be secondly I'm sorry the chapters are so short this should be the last short chapter another thing is in just over a week time I won't be able to update for a while and I would lastly just like to let anyone who follows my other stories know that they are currently all paused on hiatus whatever you want to call it so don't get cross at me if I don't update. Anyway I love you all my loyal fans enjoy this chapter.**

I was so excited, Bella was coming to live with me not just stay but live. Last time I saw her she was 14 years old and nearly all the violet had faded from her eyes. Which means she won't know what's in her blood so I would have to change my eyes to brown most of the time, I couldn't let them be the bright green and black it would normally be but it was all worth it because I have my little girl back and I won't let that crazy bitch Renee take her away from me. Not this time. Last time I saw her she was completely innocent hopefully that had changed a little bit with age. It wasn't natural to be completely selfless, she was like a saint Renee must have really been drilling morals into her. But it also gave a blow to her confidence she was clumsy and shy. But with time and some good old demonic influence from me that could easily change. She stepped through the arrivals gate and I was blown away because someone had clearly been at work on her confidence, innocence and balance she was probably completely the opposite of the shy girl I saw three years ago. Some of the violet had even bled back into her eyes, which meant whoever it was couldn't be human for that to happen so I would have to poke around to find out who they were. And depending on their intentions either thank them or kill them.  
"Daddy" she screamed running up and throwing her arms around my neck I laughed yep completely different.  
"Hey there baby girl what's been going on down in Texas" and so the interrogating begins.  
"Nothin much my best friend Charlotte and her boyfriend are drivin up my car though because this is the only opportunity there ever gonna get to have their hands on my baby" I smiled clue one the friends the name Charlotte sounded Varley familiar.  
"What's her boyfriend's name?" I asked I need to investigate every suspect.  
"Peter, Peter Whitlock" HOLY CRAP she's been hanging around with the younger demon prince wow no wonder she was so well corrupt if it was him and his mate doing the work well I guess killing is out of the question I didn't really want Lucifer down on my ass for attempting to kill his younger son. When we got home I had to drag four massive suitcases up stairs while Bella wrote down all the stuff she would need to re do her room.  
"Oh by the way dad I prefer to go by Izzy now please don't call me Bella" yeah she was definitely different.


	5. First Glance

Changes Written in Blood

Chapter 5

Apparently today we were supposed to be on the lookout for an old beat up red truck, according to (cue heavy sarcasm) the almighty and all seeing Alice it held Edwards mate. Yeah not likely through a series of elimination she had managed to figure out that the girl's father was Chief Swan a very corrupt police officer and also a demon demons cant mate with vampires not even half demons can mate with vampires so even if they thought they were mates they really weren't or aren't since she hasn't even arrived yet and if I know anything which I do (knowing stuff just kind of happens after being alive 600 years) she won't be like Alice saw demons and half demons have this habit of dropping of vampire seer radars which is just another disadvantage to vampires really bloody cocky vampires. Oh were vampires were the top of the food change not true I've actually had vampire for breakfast (don't try it its really crappy tasting) so they are definitely not top of the food chain. So any way back to Alice vision apparently this girl would be some weak little mouse which would be perfect for Edward because he's a domineering ass he would need a weak push over of a mate to ever be able to ever get along with her he'd also need someone who's a prude and would want to spend their whole life exchanging chaste kisses because the idea of sex or 'intercourse' as he calls it completely disgusts it you should see his face when I get done with Alice man it's hilarious. Just then Alice got a really confused expression and a red Ferrari pulled up into a parking space that according to the amazingly annoying Alice was supposed to be were Bella would be. "Nice car" Rosalie mumbled and out stepped the most beautiful girl I've ever seen she was wearing a black singlet with bite me written in glitter, tight black jeans that totally showed of her awesome ass and ten inch red heels. But most importantly her brown eyes were tinged purple which means she doesn't know of her heritage but she's been spending prolonged time around demons. This girl was not a weak mouse she was confident strong sexy and not suitable for Edward. Definitely suitable for me though. I was considering ditching the Cullen's and heading back to Peter and Char or even home because I was getting bored but now with the entertainment this will bring and the fact that I really wanted this girl I would stick around and eventually I would have her and she would enjoy it oh so much. Alice was having a mental break down it seemed a bit like she was high on crack Bella was walking past us when she winked at me I winked right back this was going to be so much fun.

This wasn't right I don't understand what could have possibly gone wrong or were she got that car from but that's beside the point she was supposed to be weak and fashionably retarded and she was but in the wrong way she dresses like a slut. She is all wrong maybe Edward could train her like a project. Only time will tell.

Silly, silly Cullen's didn't they know to expect the unexpected no not with a seer. Peter would totally laugh at pixies break down and Jasper yum I wonder if he tastes as good as he looks. Shame I'll probably never find out. Pete warned me about the Cullen's and there vampirism even if he won't tell me what he and Char are which pisses me of to know end I wonder if they do it to spite me. Back to jasper he seemed so much more dangerous than the other Cullen's not that I dint like a bit of danger, danger was always good but I didn't even want to group him with the Vampire species I'll have to watch him closely not that I wouldn't any way because he is like sex on legs but if I ever need a good reason to watch him I can tell people he seems dangerous no not dangerous lethal deadly cliff diving is dangerous I imagine fighting Jasper in a real fight would be like playing with a loaded grenade just plain stupid. Peter and char my (insert heavy sarcasm and air quotations) god parents are constantly doing freaky things like hypnotising my family Char calls it forceful suggesting yeah forceful like a tank they stand no chance of not doing something Peter and Char ask it will be a cold day in hell when that happens. But I can't really claim normalcy either my eyes used to be purple I dream about blue and black eyes of a stranger and my mother preaches to me like I'm the fucking crowd in the church but then that's more her weirdness then mine. But there are secrets surrounding me and one way or another ill figure them out. It will be fun ill play detective and they'll all preach their innocence but I'll know I always know.

Biology, one of my least favourite words ever but this will be fun because I have this class with Edward means I can hint about knowing of his vampirism I can't wait to see his face it'll be all horror-struck and shit. The teacher asks me to introduce myself I say the same thing that am going to say for every class "call me Isabella and ill gauge your eyes out with my stilettos" I won't tell them the punishment for calling me Bella is worse that name makes me sound weak and I am not weak then I went to my desk Cullen was already there. "Bella right he asked" he was judging me probably by what Malice saw so I'll be a good girl "the punishment for Bella is worse so if I were you id call me Izzy" he didn't know what to do he was like a fish out of water I turned to him my face the picture of innocence "so what's your favourite food" he froze up like id stood on my desk and made his immortality a talk topic with the class "or favourite drink whichever" my face was still unknowing and innocent but I'm sure I had an evil glint in my eyes. He didn't answer just turned around and did the hole lesson for me which was nice as I said before I hated Biology.

She smelt wrong Alice said she was supposed to be my singer but her blood had this acidic undertone that I don't think any vampire would find attractive and was she hinting that she knew I'm so confused Alice visions were never this wrong before and she didn't see them changing so I don't see why she was so different the car the clothes everything about the girl who was mine. She would obviously need training but eventually I'm sure I could shape her into the girl she was always meant to be.

When I got home Dad was trying to swallow a raw steak whole. "I have learned to ignore weirdness over time so I won't ask and you won't tell me if the time comes that the knowledge of why you like to eat still living cow becomes vital I want you tell strait of no beating around the bush you may now continue" I said in passing I honestly didn't want to know there was to much chaos in my life as it was without worrying about my dad's dirt no matter how unusual. My phone startled me out of my thoughts with Chars ring tone which was Ke$ha's warrior.

"Hey Char"

"Hey sugar how was ya first day"

"it was great I threatened some people with my shoes"

"The Cullen's?"

"Hinted to Edward I knew his secret"

"That he's a vampire?" she asked I snorted.

"No Char that he's sleeping with Lauren Mallory yes that he's a vampire" I sarcastically replied

"Someone's in a bad mood" she basically sung at me.

"I had to endure the new girl curiosity"

"Yeah I know any way I gotta go sugar"

"love ya Char"

"Yeah I love ya two little sis" that's what I was to them there little sister and just like a little sister I would unearth all there dirty secrets mark my words (laughs evilly in dramatic over exaggerated way). They couldn't hide the truth from me any longer.


	6. A Dark Warning

Chapter 6

Changes Written in Blood

**Ok, so I understand you're probably really pissed at me right now because I haven't updated in like three weeks but I was jetlagged and then I just had heaps of school work dumped on my head and there was a lot going on in my life so I'm sorry ok. Moving on from that I have decided after this chapter I will probably only update on the weekends like I said before I have like a lot of school work. So thanks guys for all your patience and I promise to try and be more regular with my updates.  
So here it is the sixth chapter of Changes Written in Blood.**

The FUCK? I read the email from my mother again and by the end of it I was still just as confused. My mother had always been a little bit scatterbrained and a lot eccentric but this wasn't either this was just plain weird.

Dear Bella, (nothing unusual here I could never get my mother to call me Izzy)  
I believe in my deepest soul I have done a terrible wrong as your mother, and now I may never be able to take it back. Sending you to live with your father indefinitely, might just doom your soul to Hell. I believe that now it may be too late to do anything to fix this, to stop what is un-doubtfully going to happen. I know what I am about to say what I may possibly have to do it could be considered atrocious, and I have to tell you before I go on that no matter what I will always, always love you. This could be considered abandonment but you have to know Bella that I am left with no choice, for I am burdened with the knowledge of a terrible truth, your father is a monster and if you stay with him you may end up exactly the same way. I can't unfortunately reveal to you the whole truth it would make this so much easier for you, and me. Bella, my baby girl, if you don't return here with in the next two weeks you are no longer welcome in this family. I know deep down that you'll disregard this email you'll stay with your father anyway and if you do your name along with your fathers will be struck of the family tree. I'm so very sorry; I wish I didn't have to do this.  
Love you always Mommy.

I just don't understand what she's talking about in this email what's going on why she would write this. What could she could possibly mean when she talks about Charlie being a monster, he's a police officer for god's sake this is ridiculous. So I did the only thing I could in this situation, I called my mom.

"Please tell me you're coming home"

"I don't even know what you're talking about in the email"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anything else"

"then my answer is no" the line went dead with that she just hung up and suddenly I felt like crying because I knew this was permanent there was no undoing this. I haven't cried since my parents' divorce not since Peter and Charlotte appeared out of know were magically seeming to make everything better I spent more time with them then my actual family. That's what I'll do I'll call Peter he'll be able to tell me how the hell I'm supposed to fix this mess. God this was so screwed up.

"What did that prick do did he climb in your window" typical Peter always jumping to conclusions.

"Peter…I… I don't know what to do I got this email from mum and then I called her and she… just I don't even know what to do and it… everything is all over the place…what do I do" I was in hysterics yelling and crying.

"Whoa slow down sweet pea start from the beginning and just slowdown" I took a deep breath in and out.

"So I got this email from mum and she said all this stuff about Charlie horrible she called him a monster and said if I didn't come back shed disown me so I called and said if she couldn't tell me anything else I wouldn't come home she didn't even say goodbye she just hung up" I slid down the wall I couldn't deal with this it was too much.

"Read me the email and don't skim it either Izzy" I read Peter the email and there was silence followed by violent cursing. I could tell it wasn't good.

"She's gone too far this time she used to talk when you weren't around about him and how much she hates him but now she's gone a step far, but you do realise Izzy you can't turn back now you can't go back with her keep moving forward is the only way to go" the tears were silent now, silent and slow rolling down my cheeks.

"Yeah I know Pete" I could hear him sigh on the other end.

"You just have to believe that you're on the right track that it's all going to turn out trust me. She wasn't worth it anyway Iz if she's going to do this now then maybe it isn't worth worrying about because this is the most stupid crappy ultimatum I have ever heard so just keep power 'in through and you'll get there" I had to smile he was good at motivational speeches.

"Yeah Pete I know I trust you, I miss you as well but can you tell me something of what she means" I sniffled a bit but it was ok, I was ok now.

"No" short answer he knows something bet he's not talking more of the secrets and more of the puzzle I guess. There was no point continuing the call now.

"Bye Peter"

"Yeah, bye Izzy"

Well I know even less than I did before all I really know for sure is excluding Jasper the Cullen's or all pretty run of the mill vampires but there is definitely something deeper here something bigger I'm missing something, a vital part of the puzzle. A memory.

"Edward you have to leave" I spoke to him in a voice of urgency, but know he was just going to keep being his normal pigheaded self. The idiot didn't understand.

"I don't see why I have to leave if I'm not attracted to her blood" he obviously can't listen I have been telling him why he has to leave for about an hour now.

"You have to leave, because the time line has changed, and if we ever want to get it back on the track I saw then we have to try and do as much as possible from how it was before and unfortunately for you Edward that means you have to go to Denali" doesn't he understand that if were not careful everything could be destroyed.

"But Alice nothing is the same what if I go and it makes things worse" I will admit he raises a fare point with this maybe I should ask Jasper he's always been good with plans.

"What do you think we should do Jazzy" he looked me dead in the eyes.

"Let things fall as they may. Edward can stay because there is no reason we can grasp at for him to go aside from fear of the unknown. We have to understand here that for all intents and purposes the girl we met today is not Bella. Bella doesn't exist, we can't expect the girl in her place to react the same way we know Bella would have because as I said before that isn't her"

Why did Alice always make me do the plans was I the plans guy or something and what is with that god awful nickname 'Jazzy' no that is not my name but I have to go along for appearances but honestly that is the worst nickname I have ever heard. When I'm not here anymore solve all her problems shell probably fall flat on her face I almost feel sorry for her. Almost. But really you'd think that for someone who could see the future she would be better at planning to achieve it.

It was like something straight from my nightmares and yet there was nothing I could do to stop it. Up until now it had been a relatively normal day but now it was lunchtime and my greatest fear was being realised Peter was standing there in my school cafeteria smiling and calling me that god awful nickname "yoo-hoo muffin" my god I was about to die luckily no one was actually here because I was ditching biology I shudder at the idea of that class.

"What do you want Peter" he just smiled like the cat that had not only caught the canary but had gotten to eat it with cream as well.

"Shouldn't you be in class tizzy" another horrible nicknames I swear he has a list.

"Probably" his smile got wider he always encouraged my breaking the rules.

"Same old Iz you haven't changed a bit"

"I only saw you like three days ago there isn't very much room to change in there Pete"

"I know I've just always really wanted to say that"

"alright the wait is killing me what could possibly have happened to get you to drag your ass all the way down to Forks I know you detest this town" Peters facial expression changed in an instant. It became dark, clouded over with an emotion I couldn't identify.

"I came with a warning, I can't tell you as to whom it came from but the person said to watch your back this goes deeper there is more to this than meets the eye then even I am aware of" this thing it was like the gift that just kept giving wasn't it.

"It's like a rubbix cube that every time I get close to figuring out the colours change isn't it peter. I'll get answers but they'll just keep adding new questions" he sighed.

"Eventually Izzy this will all be worth it I promise" I smiled, oh how I long for that time.

I looked deep in muffins eye's this was hard on her I could tell. This may be the right path but the other way to go it was by far easier. And Izzy would be happy at the end of this happier then she would have been if I hadn't intervened but I have to make sure she survives that long. Poor girl has shit being thrown at her from every conceivable angle. But she would make it Izzy was tough. Maybe it was true that danger was attracted to her but she had a skill of surviving it.


End file.
